There's Always Tomorrow
Disappointed and as Rudolph runs away, Kiva, Terra and Clarice chased after him. Kiva: Rudolph, I'm so sorry. Rudolph: Well, what do you want? Clarise: You.. You promised to walk me home. Rudolph: Aren't you gonna laugh at my nose, too? Kiva: No. We would never do that, Rudolph. Clarise: I think it is a handsome nose. Much better than that silly false one you're wearing. Terra: I did try to say it's different. Clarise: But that's what makes it so grand. Kiva: And special, just the way you are. Rudolph: Yeah? Yet, I wasn't very lucky today, was I? Terra: Come on, man. Don't beat yourself. Rudolph: I wish-- - Clarise then sings a song, which is about tomorrow is another day. As she sings, some of the animals are joining in. Terra felt warmth in his heart, which he haven't felt in a long time. Rudolph walks Clarise home, but her father takes her back instead. Disappointed again but happy with Kiva and Terra, Rudolph begins to wonder. Rudolph: You two seem to be protecting me. I'm happy for that, but why? Kiva: Well, a friend is gotta have someone's back. Rudolph: You really believe that? Terra: That's right. - While they are taking a breath, an elf pops out of the snowbank. ???: Oh.. Is this your snowbank? Terra: Well, no. You got here first. Kiva: Hey, it's that elf that wants to be a dentist. Rudolph: A..den-tist? ???: Almost forgot. I'm Hermey. Kiva: Nice to meet you, Hermey. I'm Kiva and this is my boyfriend, Terra. Terra: And here's Rudolph. You like being a dentist, right? Hermey: Well, I want to be, someday. Right now, I'm just an elf. Kiva: Gosh.. Hermey: But, I don't need anybody! I'm.. I'm independent. Rudolph: Yeah? Me too. I'm - whatever you said - in-depen-dent. Kiva: Yeah, independent. Hermey: Hey, what do you say we all be independent together, huh? Rudolph: You wouldn't mind my red nose? Hermey: Not if you don't mind me being a dentist. Kiva: Of course, we wouldn't mind. Right, my love? Terra: Right, sweet pea. Rudolph: It's a deal! - Both Hermey and Rudolph sing a song, which tells that even though they are misfits, they know they have the right course of action. As they rest themselves for the night, Kiva was handed a blanket by Terra and set a fire spell. Kiva: Perfect.. Terra: Now for the final touch.. Fire! - Terra used a fire spell to create a ice cave for Kiva to sleep inside. While Kiva can rest herself easy, Terra turns on his armor. Kiva: Night, my love. Terra: Night, sweet-- - Suddenly, a huge roar was heard across the distance. Kiva: Oh no.. It's the snow monster! - Terra took his helmet off and cuddles Kiva for a while. Terra: Shh.. Don't be afraid. The best thing we can do is stay hidden, at least for the night. Kiva: I hope so. - Then, the snow monster was peaking over the mountains. Category:Scenes